You Can Let Go
by alleycat97
Summary: Lily Luna and Harry one-shot. Kinda a song fic to You Can Let Go Cyrstal Shawanda


I was five years old, and Daddy decided it was time for me to learn how to ride a bike. So I could play with the big kids in the neighborhood, even if they were muggles.

I still remember how free I felt, how grown up. As Daddy ran to keep up with me, riding down the drive, I yelled.

"You can let go now, Daddy! Still fells a scary but I can do it by myself!"

I smiled as I felt him let go, and I starting doing it on my own.

* * *

My wedding, the most memorable day of my life. Hugo was teasing me, James was trying his best not to cause chaos, and Al was comforting Mum so she wouldn't cry. And Daddy, he looked like he was about to be sick. Not to mention his eyes were red like he had been crying all night.

I looked up as Hugo checked his watch and hugged me.

"It's time, Lils. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, thanks, Hugo, for being here. I know that you nearly lost your job trying to get the day off." I whispered.

"Don't worry about, Lily." and he was gone to take a seat.

I looked to where James was talking to my father.

"You ready, Dad?"

"James, I never be ready to give up my little girl, never. But, I know she handle, and Lorcan is a great guy."

My brother nodded and went to take his sent as Daddy walked toward me.

"This is it, Lily, the big day." he whispered with a smile.

As we walked down the aisle, I vowed to myself I would never abandon Daddy, and visit him once a week.

Soon, I was standing at the alter, between the two loves of my life. To one I'd been a daughter, to one I soon would be a wife. The minister looked toward Daddy and asked, "Who gives this woman?" Daddy's eyes filled up with tears, and replied, "Her mother and I."

I whispered in his ear as he looked down at me, "You can let go now, Daddy. It still feels scary but I'm ready." Slowly and reluctantly, he released my arm and walked away.

* * *

Fifty years have gone and passed by, now I'm sitting here watching the strongest man I ever knew waste away to nothing in an old hospital room. Mum, Jamie and Albie had all said their goodbyes, but here was with Hugo, my eyes filled with tears.

As my best friend left the room, he whispered to me, "He's only hanging on for you." I looked at my Daddy, the best man in the world, and crawled up by him and whispered in his ear, "You can let go now, Daddy. It's gonna be a little bit scary but your baby girl is reaady to do this on my own."

Wind blowin' on my faceSidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first tasteOf what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside meHis hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street  
You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my ownIt's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to knowI'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear  
You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to knowI'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room'  
You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said  
You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let goYou can let go

**A/N- A little songfic about Harry and Lily as she grows up. The song is You can Let Go by Crystal Shawanda. I hate reading songfics with the lyrics interrupting the story, so I separated them. Please Review**


End file.
